Requiescat in pace
by Iun-chan
Summary: A kyubi foi libertada do seu selo, e ameaça nosso mundo e o mundo dos espíritos. Agora alguns jovens vão ter que a selar novamente. .::FICHAS FECHADAS::.
1. O Demônio

Era uma manhã de férias.

Tsunade estava no seu quarto há horas, fazendo algo desconhecido para todos.

Enquanto isso, todos os cincos jovens estavam no refeitório almoçando calmamente.

Bem, quase todos...

- NARUTOO!! – Um homem de cabelo branco abre estrondosamente a porta do quarto. – SEU MOLEQUE IMPRESTÁVEL! LEVANTA DESSA CAMA SENÃO EU TE MATO!

- ... Lamém de copinho... – E virou-se para o lado oposto do homem.

- Seu lesado! – O homem o balança. – Eu tenho uma missão especial para você... É uma SUPER missão.

- Missão? – O garoto se vira. – Que tipo de missão, Erro-sennin?

- "Então ele estava acordado?" – Aparece uma gota na cabeça do homem. – Não me chame de Ero-sennin, seu idiota! Meu nome é Jiraya e você sabe disso!

- E cê é um velho pervertido e fica espiando a Baa-chan no banho! – O loiro deu um sorrisinho.

- Oras, seu...!! – Jiraya ficou vermelho, tanto de raiva tanto de vergonha. – Ela é minha esposa, seu LOIRO DE FARMÁCIA! – E puxou a orelha de Naruto.

- Ai! Ai! Ai,ai,ai!! – O menino gritava de dor enquanto era "gentilmente" puxado de fora de seu quarto pela orelha direita.

_#~#~#~#~#_

Depois de ser puxado por quase todo o campus, Jiraya finalmente entra na diretoria e solta a orelha do garoto.

- Poxa, Ero-sennin! Ta doendo! – O rapaz acariciava a orelha direita.

- Se você me chamar desse nome de novo eu te jogo nos tubarões! – Jiraya respondeu puxando o garoto para uma sala.

A sala era bem iluminada, as janelas eram imensas e bem abertas. O carpete era de um tom claro de marrom, as estantes onde tinha vários livros, fotos e algumas esculturas eram de um tom escuro de madeira. As paredes tinham uma cor alegre de azul. A poltrona luxuosa era marrom escuro, quase preto. E em frente uma mesa da mesma cor das estantes. E mais duas cadeiras da mesma cor da poltrona.

- Adorei sua roupa, Naruto! – Um rapaz de cabelo castanho deu um sorrisinho de deboche.

- Como assim, Kiba? – O loiro não havia entendido.

Um rapaz de cabelo comprido e castanho revirou os olhos prateados. Enquanto um ruivo e um de cabelo preto não haviam saído do lugar.

- Não vai me dizer que você vai sair pela rua usando uma pantufa de vaquinha e esse gorro idiota. – Um rapaz que estava encostado na parede falou.

Naruto olhou seus pés e tocou sua cabeça.

- É CULPA DO ERO-SENNIN! – Ele apontou acusadoramente para o velho.

- Muito bem, Jiraya. – Uma mulher loira fez um sinal de 'ok'. – Você deveria ser estilista! Ganharia dinheiro! Mas Naruto ainda parece horrível!

- O Naruto não tem jeito. – Ele suspirou.

Todos riram menos o ruivo e o garoto de cabelo preto. E o próprio Naruto.

- Tsunade-sama... – O de cabelo preto tossiu.

- Sim, Sasuke? – Tsunade virou-se para o rapaz.

- A missão.

- Ah, sim! A missão! Jiraya, venha explicar!

O homem fez uma careta e andou até atrás da mesa. Enquanto a loira dava risinhos e sentava-se na grande poltrona.

- Há alguns anos atrás, - Ele começou. – Eu, Tsunade e Orochimaru cuidávamos de uma relíquia sagrada.

- Que tipo de relíquia? - O garoto de olhos prateados perguntou.

- Bem, Neji... Era uma caixa de madeira. - Tsunade respondeu.

- Uma _caixa_? - Sasuke perguntou, sem entender.

- Bem Sasuke... - Jiraya suspirou. - O importante é o que tem _dentro _dela.

- E o que tem? - O ruivo perguntou ainda sério.

- Gaara, sinceramente... Eu não sei como dizer isso. - Jiraya deu um sorriso sem jeito.

- É um demônio. - Tsunade deu os ombros.

- _Demônio?! _- Os jovens arregalaram os olhos. Menos Naruto.

- Era caixa de madeira onde a Kyubi, a raposa de nove caudas foi selada. Se ela fosse libertada, iria controlar as pobres almas, e quando se fortalecer, iria poder até matar os humanos.

Naruto cerrou os punhos.

- Existia um grupo inimigo que o líder se chamava Madara, e ele pode controlar a Kyubi. Eles usariam seu poder para dominar tanto nosso mundo, quanto o plano dos espíritos. - Jiraya conta lembrando o rosto do líder. - Vocês já devem ter notado que não somos normais, certo?

Todos os jovens balançaram a cabeça concordando.

- Eu vejo pessoas que os outros não vêem! Me chamam de louco! – Kiba reclamou.

Os outros balançaram a cabeça concordando.

- Pessoas aparecem de noite... Gritando... É tão problemático! – O rapaz que estava encostado na parede falou.

- Pois é, Shikamaru... E eles me pedem pra falar com umas pessoas e tal... – Naruto explicava para o amigo.

- Vocês vêem espíritos. – Jiraya falou calmamente. – Pessoas que tem esse tipo de poder são chamadas de médiuns, shamans... Mas temos um poder espiritual bem mais poderoso. Existem mais pessoas como vocês, e elas vão vir para cá. Então cuidem bem delas, ok? Mostrem a cidade... Essas coisas.

- COMO ASSIM? – Naruto gritou com raiva. – Nosso trabalho é cuidar de uns caras que veem espíritos? Essa é a nossa _missão_?

- Não, Naruto. – O homem suspirou. – Sua missão é cuidar desse mundo e do mundo dos espíritos. Se você falhar, o mundo vai entrar em desgraça. Bem, Orochimaru roubou a caixa, e ela foi quebrada. Mas Madara não estava quando a caixa caiu e a raposa escapou.

O loiro sorriu e os seis rapazes saíram do cômodo.

Tsunade abriu uma gaveta e tirou uma garrafinha de sakê.

- Eu sabia que você tinha uma guardada! – Ele riu.

- Calado! – Ela disse colocando um pouquinho do líquido no copo. – Quer um?

- Quero. – Ela colocou o líquido em outro copinho. – Tsunade, eu tenho que lhe dar parabéns.

- Pra quê? – Ela bebeu o líquido.

- Você usa o pêndulo* muito bem, estou orgulhoso! – Ele a beijou na bochecha.

- Eu sei que sou demais. – Ela deu de ombros.

- E sabe o melhor de tudo? - Jiraya deu um gole.

- O quê?

-Eles nem sabem que esses _caras _são garotas. - Ele deu uma gargalhada.

_

* * *

_

o//~o//~o//~o//

* * *

_Oiie, pessoas! :B'_

_Essa é uma fic de fichas que eu vou fazer. u__u_

_Ta ok que eu nunca fiz uma fic de fichas... E que só agora tive a cara de pau de fazer uma conta pra postar minhas fics. xD'_

_Well, vou explicar umas coisas, pra ficar mais fácil de fazer a fic e de vocês fazerem as fichas. .3._

_

* * *

_

- Eles são tipo uns shamans... Eles vêem espíritos e se com comunicam com eles, e podem tocá-los e tudo mais.

_- Eles __NÃO__ têm uns poderes irados. São adolescentes com problemas de adolescentes que simplesmente vêem fantasmas e precisam lutar com vilãos gatos e capturar uma raposa do mal. (?)_

_- Mas é claro que eles podem saber de umas coisas e outras... Como usar espadas, machados, armas... Coisas legais. 8D'_

_- Eles moram em um tipo de internato... E nesse internato tem 3 prédios, cada um para um ano diferente... E nesses três prédios cada um tem dois dormitórios. Um para as ladies e um para o macharal. Mas os alunos podem entrar e sair deles, tanto faz o ano ou o sexo, até as 23h00min... Os alunos a partir desse horário não podem ficar nos dormitórios dos outros... Mas podem vagabudear por todo o campus. _

_-Tem um negócio entre o Naruto e a raposa... Vocês devem ter percebido... Bem, eu não vou contar agora. :B'_

_-Tsunade é a diretora do campus. E Jiraya é o vice-diretor... Ela tem mais jeito com crianças. (Ou não.)_

_-Bem, é claro que o pessoal que ta vindo pro campus sabe que são médiuns... Depende de você decidir que os pais deles saibam ou não. Jiraya tem a ocupação de mandar as cartas avisando sobre isso... E lembrando que se elas aceitarem, vão pro colégio com todas as despesas pagas._

_-Eu queria que a menina que for fazer par com o Kakashi fosse ou uma __professora__ ou uma aluna do __3º ano.__ Nada de pedofilia aqui, ok? ;D'_

_-Se você for fazer uma ficha, seu personagem não precisa ser médium... Bem, seria ótimo se isso acontecesse... Mas você deve me falar se algum parente dela morreu ou algo do tipo... E se sim, qual o nome do defunto e tals. ^^'_

_

* * *

_

Agora, os pares disponíveis. \õ/

_Garotas: AHHHH! *0*_

**Sasuke (17 anos)**

**Naruto (Meu *0*) (17 anos)**

**Gaara (16 anos)**

**Shikamaru (17 anos)**

**Kiba (17 anos)**

**Kakashi (25 anos)**

**Sasori (21 anos)**

**Deidara (26 anos)**

**Itachi (24 anos)**

**Pein (23 anos)**

**Madara (30 anos)**

_Bem... São só esses. *apanha*_

_Qualé! Seria muito desgastante pra mim se tivesse trilhões de personagens! E eles são só os disponíveis! Ainda têm os outros personagens que vocês vão mandar, o meu e tudo... x_x E minha memória é de um elefante... Morto. Bem, só avisando... Quero fichas **FEMININAS!!**_

_

* * *

_

Agora, com vocês... A FICHA!

**Nome – (Avise se for na ordem oriental ou ocidental.)**

**Idade/Aniversário – (A fic vai ser bem comprida e talvez tenhamos umas festinhas de aniversário. 16~18 anos)**

**Ano escolar - **

**Nacionalidade – **

**Onde morava – (Antes de ir para o internato. Fale o país e a cidade, por favor.)**

**História – (Não precisa ser dramática e longa.)**

**Personalidade – (Sejam criativos, pois é o que vale mais!)**

**Jeito de agir em certas situações –**

**Aparência – (Conta muito também.)**

**Roupa – (Fale a roupa casual e o pijama, se quiser colocar mais manda ver!)**

**Como usa o uniforme – (O uniforme é obrigatório durante as aulas. Blusa de manga comprida branca, casaco azul marinho, saia xadrez azul marinho, sapatos pretos, e uma gravata azul marinho. P.S: Tsunade adora azul. '-')**

**Hobbie – **

**Gosta de –**

**Odeia –**

**Como age nas batalhas e treinamentos? –**

**Alguma habilidade? – (É bom com espadas, armas, é rápido... Essas coisas. Opcional.)**

**Se da bem com todos? – **

**Vilã ou mocinha? – **

**Par – (Dois, pelo menos.)**

**Por que ele como par? – **

**Curiosidades – (Opcional.)**

**Aceita morrer? – (Nunca se sabe.)**

**Posso mudar algo? – **

_Caso seja uma professora, avise e tire as partes que tem haver com batalhas e escola... E diga qual matéria ela ensina. ^^_

* * *

_Minha ficha:_

_Cêis podem usá-la como um exemplo. ^^'_

Nome – Ambra Taylor. (Ocidental.)

Idade/Aniversário – 16 / 19/03

Ano escolar - 2º

Nacionalidade – Americana.

Onde morava – New York / EUA

História – Ela morava em uma luxuosa casa na 72nd st. com a Broadway. Sua mãe era uma grande empresária e sempre estava de viagem, então ela desde pequena saia para andar pelo central park, então conhece vários fantasmas da área. Descobriu que tinha algo de errado com ela quando tinha 8 anos e viu o fantasma de seu pai. Aos 10 descobriu que era médium e dominou o _Pêndulo*_, usava muito para conversar com os fantasmas nos parques e encontras coisas perdidas. Recebeu a carta de Tsunade contando que lá seria um ótimo lugar para desenvolver seus poderes e o aceitou dizendo para a mãe que era uma bolsa de estudos.

Personalidade – É uma pessoa bastante irritada. Mas quando esta calma é uma ótima companhia. Adora as pessoas, mas gosta de ter um tempinho sozinha. Ela sabe muitos, MUITOS palavrões, e em várias línguas, de tanto escutar sua mãe gritar no celular. As pessoas se aproximam dela por ela parecer inocente, mas com certeza não é. É sarcástica e sempre tem uma resposta pra tudo.

Jeito de agir em certas situações – Se descontrola totalmente. Qualquer que sejam os assuntos. Amorosos, escolares, amizades, familiares...

Aparência – Altura mediana. Cabelos pretos e olhos azuis claros. Sua pele é branca por causa do frio de sua cidade natal. Lábios e bochechas rosadas. Tem um furo a mais na orelha direita e adora pintar as unhas.

Roupa casual –

Casual/ Calça comprida preta. All star azul. Uma camisa de manga comprida com um coletinho preto. Um relógio azul no pulso esquerdo e alguns colares.

Pijama/ Um camiseta cinza com um short vermelho.

Como usa o uniforme – Casaco aberto e gravata solta. Sapatilhas pretas e meias até os joelhos.

Hobbie – Desenhar, comer doces, brigar.

Gosta de – Desenhar pessoas, animais e roupas. Pirulitos. Músicas dos anos 80.

Odeia – Qualquer um que se meta com ela.

Como age nas batalhas e treinamentos? – É rápida e prática. Seus movimentos são graciosos e silenciosos.

Alguma habilidade? – Usa o pêndulo e é ótima com arco-e-flecha.

Se da bem com todos? – Sim, menos com Gaara, tem um pouco de medo das suas sobrancelhas.

Vilã ou mocinha? – Mocinha.

Par – Naruto.

Por que ele como par? – Por que ela é uma menina difícil e poderia ajudar Naruto a ser mais maduro. E ele é uma pessoa bem alegre, talvez consiga adoçar mais essa criatura.

Curiosidade – Ama pirulitos. Tem medo de altura. Mesmo Naruto enchendo seu saco, adora esse jeitinho dele. Não sabe cozinhar, apenas lamém, e odeia fazer limpeza.

* * *

Bem... É isso!

Espero que tenham gostado! É bem legal, né? xD'

Mandem suas fichas pra eu! \õ/ Irei aceitar no máximo **10 fichas **então tenham criatividade! ^^'

E se caso eu tiver dúvida com seu personagem, não se irrite de eu mandar uma PM's, ok? .3.

_* Pêndulo - Obejeto usado por médiuns para se comunhicar com espíritos. Como diz o nome, é um pêndulo (.3.). A comunicação é dessa maneira: A pessoas faz perguntas, se o pêndulo rodar no sentindo horário quer dizer 'sim', no anti-horário 'não'. É normalmente usado com outros aparelhos._

Beijos~!

~Iun-chan~


	2. Personagens

disclaimer: os personagens desta fic não são meus! Só a Ambra! :D'

DOMO! ^-^

Obrigada à todos que mandaram fichas! E bem, não posso aceitar todas... Vocês sabem... u_ù Mas quem quiser, ainda tem mais DUAS vagas para vilã! É de graça e não morde! 8D'

Bem... Vamos apresentar as _himes_ de nossa história!

Mas quero suspense, então vou agradecer denovo!

Obrigada a todos mesmo! Mesmo que você não seja aceito, você ainda pode ler a fic (duh), e pode mandar suas idéias! ^-^

E desculpe as pessoas que eu aborreci com PM's... ç_ç

Então, vamos apresentar nossas queridas meninas! ^-^

* * *

*

*

*

*

* * *

MINAMI HIMEKO – By: Ale-ann

18 anos

3º ano

Olhos verdes e cabelo castanho dourada e ondulado, que prende num coque até o meio das costas. Pele pálida e aparência frágil.

Par: Kakashi!

_** Eu adorei a Hime-bochan! Ela me lembra o Honey-senpai de Ouran! Alguém aqui já viu? *sorriso sem jeito * Eu dei umas pequenas mudanças nela... Ela agora gosta de natação! :D' **_

* * *

RENEÉ LISEUXIS – by: nanetys

16 anos

2º ano

magra e pequena. Tem os cabelos loiros e lisos, que vão até mais ou menos a altura dos seios, com uma franja desfiada sobre a testa. Tem os olhos azul-cobalto, e a pele bem rosada e corada.

Par: Kiba

_** Quando eu vi a Reneé, me apaixonei! Eu pensei "Acho melhor fechar as fichas pra um par pro Kiba." xD' Ela é fofa, e dificilmente gosto de personagens fofos, mas me apaixonei! Dei uma mudança nela também... Ela fica impressionada com coisas bestas, como TV's, piscinas e coisas chiques e não tão chiques. (?) **_

* * *

SOPHIE D'ALEMBERT WALDORF – by: LadyMilleh

17 anos

3º ano

Uma garota alta para a sua idade. A francesa possui a pele bem branca e seus olhos são azuis, como o mar, estão sempre destacados por um delineador preto. O cabelo da jovem é negro e ondulado (o comprimento vai até o meio das costas), porém a sua franja é lisa e usada para o lado. Sophie possui uma cicatriz na barriga (perto da virilha), na qual tenta camuflar com uma tatuagem (uma orquídea), e também, tem um piercing super delicado em formato de coração no umbigo.

Par: Madara

_** Eu amei a Sophie! Eu simplesmente AMEI! xD' Cara, nesse internato vai rolar briga, to dizendo... (Você é a autora ¬¬) Eu fiquei um pouco em dúvida quanto ao par... É que eu tinha gostado da Himeko, e achei Mara ela com o Kakashi, e colocando o Madara eu não poderia fazer muitas cenas românticas... Mas vou extrapolar na comédia! xD' **_

* * *

EMILY BUTTON – by: I. Kiryu

16 anos

2º ano

Tem cabelo vermelho pintado com as raízes do seu cabelo preto a verem-se um pouco, é bastante pálida, mas um pálido saudável. Tem olhos verdes, os lábios não muito grossos nem muito finos e nunca usa maquiagem. O seu corpo não é de top model, mas nota-se que ela faz desporto, o que mais se destaca no seu corpo são os seus seios que são um pouco maior que a média. Tem uma tatuagem no pulso com um símbolo estranho

Par: Sasuke

_** Eu gostei da Emily especialmente pelo negócio do 'sexo', falo sério! Por isso eu a coloquei com Sasuke, pelo simples motivo da CARA QUE ELE VAI FAZER QUANDO ELA DISSER SEXO! xD' Vamos, Sasuke, cê é homem! E Kiryu-shi, o link com a tatuagem da Emi-chan não ta aparecendo... Cê pode me mandar por PM's? **_

* * *

LAILA LOVEGOOD – by: Moniket

17 anos

2º ano

Sua pele é branca como a neve. Seus olhos são verdes esmeralda, seus cílios longos e espessos. Suas sobrancelhas são finas e bem desenhadas. Sua boca é pequena e rosada, bem convidativa. Seu rosto tem a aparência angelical, uma bonequinha de porcelana. Seus cabelos são negro azulado, no lado esquerdo tem uma mecha, com o tom de azul um pouco mais claro que o seu cabelo, nada chamativo, mas perceptível se a pessoa prestar atenção. E essa mecha não é pintada, é um sinal de nascença, só que diferente. Seu cabelo vai até a cintura. É liso, mas nas pontas forma cachos graciosos. É repicado na frente e tem uma franjinha, que ela usa somente de lado.

Par: Itachi

_** Laila é minha heroína! *--* E a única vilã mandada! xD' Adorei ela pela personalidade, uma delinqüente! Eu adoroooo delinqüentes! É um problema que precisa de um psiquiatra! Ela e o Itachi vão ser ótimos! Huhu! E por causa dela Itachi vai ter que abrir mão de alguns negócios, mas acho que as fãngirls dele vão gostar, desse jeito ele aparece mais! xD' **_

* * *

AMY FLETCHER – by: fernanda s.

17 anos

2º ano

Amie é baixinha. Cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros e ondulados. Olhos castanhos escuros, magra (embora não recuse um fast food). Tem curvas no corpo, os rapazes costumam dizer que tem uma 'comissão de frente legal'. Pinta as unhas de cores diferentes (laranja, azul, amarelo...). Tem um furo a mais em cada orelha e uma tatuagem de estrela no ombro esquerdo.

Par: Deidara

_* Iun-chan, você é uma pervertida! WHY?! Por quê eu tenho que adorar os personagens que gostam de falar sobre sexo?! Dx' Ta, eu acho engraçado... Mas não sou tarada! o_ó' Bem, eu gosto da Amy-chan pelo fato dela ser tímida mas sempre levar tudo pro segundo sentindo! xD' **_

* * *

NATSUME MITSUKI & NATSUMI KATSURA by Yuirin

Mitsuki:

16 anos

2º ano

O cabelo de Mitsuki é exoticamente prateado, a marca registrada de seu clã. Eles são muito longos e levemente ondulados, com a franja picotada quase chegando aos seus olhos. Um dos olhos é azuis bem clarinho, já o outro é tapado com um daqueles tapa-olhos brancos, com furinhos (tipo aqueles de hospital, nada a estilo pirata.). A pele é extremamente clara, com as bochecha rosadinhas. Não possui muitas curvas.

Par: Gaara

_** Mitsuki me lembra a Tohru de Fruits Basket! Falo sério! Alguém já o leu? xD' Então quando a escrevê-la vou pensar ela como uma Tohru! ^^' E gostei do olho dela, mas que tal ela usar uma lente? Se você gostar da idéia me avisa! xD' **_

Natsumi:

20 anos (coloquei-a mais velha)

Professora de Inglês e treinadora de nossos médiuns fofinhos. 8D'

Como todos do clã Natsumi, possui os cabelos prateados. Eles são lisos, com alguns fios desalinhados, para um pouco antes dos ombros. A Franja dividida de lado, caindo levemente nos seus olhos. Esses são azuis escuros, quase negros. Possui uma estatura bem baixa para alguém da sua idade.

Par: Pein.

_** Natsumi me lembra aquela prof. de inglês do Luck star! (Você se lembra de muitos personagens, né? ¬¬) Eu me esqueci o nome dela, mas tanto faz! 8D' Espero que Mitsuki-chan seja boa em inglês, sua irmã não a perdoaria se tirasse nota baixa, e iria torturá-la nos treinos. Eu SEI você queria o Madara-sama! Mas a Sophie não pode ficar com o Kakashi por causa da Hime-chan, então ela fica com o Madara-sama. Olha pelo lado positivo, você vai ter o Pein e duas personagens na fic! XD' **_

* * *

Bem, essas são nossas garotas... Parabéns a elas! *palmas*

Quem quiser, pode mandar um fic de novo, mas pra vilã! ;D' E para os pares que sobraram! 3

Coitados! xD'

Obrigada mais um vez para todos!

O cap. 02 deve sair logo, no máximo 3 semanas! É que segundo tem prova de geografia, e dia 19 tem prova de matemática. Sim, minhas provas já estão começando! ç_ç

Se eu tiver tempo começo amanhã. Bem cedo! Mas ainda tenho que fazer minhas tarefas... *suspira* Ah, cara! Dane-se! Vou começar agora! xD'

Depois do cap. 02, penso em fazer uma entrevista com os personagens... Então preciso do nome do programa! Sejam criativos! xD'

E cara, tem muito povo francês! 3 E eu falo um pouco de francês! 8D' Talvez tenha umas frases francesas por aqui...

Beijos da Iun-chan! ^^


	3. O Primeiro Dia

_Vancouver, Canadá_

_- Mamãe! – A garotinha de cabelos negros azulados gritou. Ela já estava cansada disso! Onde é que seus pais a estavam levando?_

_- Sim, Laila? – a mãe da garota vira-se para ela com um sorriso._

_- Onde estamos indo? É para aquele homem que fica me perguntando coisas? – Recordar de um homem velho lhe perguntando coisas e você deitada numa cama é algo completamente estranho._

_- Não, querida. – A mulher sorriu e passou a mão na cabeça da filha. – Você irá gostar de lá. _

_- Humpf! – A garotinha fez bico e cruzou os braços. Eles deveriam estar a caminho daquele homem mais uma vez._

_A garota suspirou e olhou as ruas da cidade. As pessoas agasalhadas e a pequena chuva caindo... Se esfriasse mais acabaria nevando._

_- Querido! – A mãe gritou._

_Ouve um forte barulho de pneu e tudo o que a garota pôde ver era um grande clarão._

_Depois nada._

_*_

_Era frio. Por que era tão frio? Ela tinha morrido? Ela não deveria ir para o céu? Mas onde estavam seus pais? Era o inferno? Mas o inferno é quente!_

_- Ei, garota... Você está bem?_

_A garota abriu os olhos bem devagar. Sua cabeça doía demais... Ela olhou para o homem de pele branca e cabelo preto. Quem era ele?_

_Ela arregalou os olhos e se levantou rapidamente. _

_- Q-quem é você? – Ela perguntou ainda bem assustada. – Onde estou? _

_- Sou Orochimaru. E você está na sua nova casa._

* * *

_Konoha, Japão. Atualmente._

- Ei, cara! – Uma garota de olhos verdes e cabelo castanho-claro comprido gritou. – Essa mala tem uns retratos!

- Desculpe Himeko-bochan!

- Tudo bem! Vamos, mande pra cá! – Ela sorriu para o rapaz que tirava suas malas do ônibus.

Ele a obedeceu e jogou. Himeko pegou a mala sem fazer muito esforço.

- Brigada, Tio! – Ela sorriu e começou a caminhar.

Depois de caminhar muito até os dormitórios do 3º ano, pensou consigo mesmo em pedir à sua mãe para mandar sua bike pelo correio. Esse lugar era ENORME!

- COMO ASSIM?! – Alguém gritou do quarto 308. – Eu vou ter que dividir o quarto?!

Himeko suspirou. 308 era o _seu _quarto.

- Sim, Sophie-bochan. – Uma mulher de cabelo preto e olhos vermelhos respondeu.

- Eu viajei da EUROPA pra essa ilha idiota! E não ganho nenhuma privacidade, Kurenai?! – A garota de olhos azuis e cachos compridos e negros respondeu.

- Primeiro, é Kurenai_-sensei_. Se começar a cometer erros no japonês vou ter que reprová-la nessa matéria. – Kurenai era a professora de japonês do campus. Pelo o quê os alunos diziam, ela era calma e muito sorridente... Bem, não agora. – E se você quiser pode pegar suas malas e voltar pra sua Europinha. Ninguém está pedindo pra você ficar aqui. – A mulher coloca as mãos na cintura e fecha a cara.

E Sophie faz o mesmo.

- Só por que é professora não quer dizer que pode mandar em mim. – A garota de cabelo negro retrucou. Era melhor Himeko interferir, e rápido!

- Mas eu posso deixar você nesse quarto com quem eu quiser!

_Agora_ Himeko interfere.

- Olá, olá! – ela sorri sem jeito para as duas moças na sua frente. – Sou Minami Himeko, prazer. – Ela se curva.

Sophie bufa e anda até sua cama.

- Sou Kurenai, a professora de japonês. – A mulher curva-se com um sorriso doce. – E senhorita Waldorf, é melhor obedecer às regras desta instituição. Você pode ter ganhado uma bolsa, mas ainda pode ser expulsa. – E se retira do quarto.

- Anh... Oi? – Himeko vira-se para a garota e coloca sua mala perto da sua cama.

A garota suspirou.

-Olá... Minami Himeko, não? – Ela perguntou, com um rosto mais calmo.

-Sim. – a garota sorriu.

- Bem, Minami-san, sou Sophie D'alembert Waldorf. Pode me chamar de Sophie ou qualquer coisa que queira. – Ela deu de ombros.

Himeko suspirou. Bem, ela conseguiu se aproximar da sua colega de quarto. Aquilo era um passo imenso!

* * *

-Anh... 217... 218... 219! – A garotinha loira de cabelo curto abre a porta do quarto 219. – O quê?

Ela fita a garota ruiva com olhos verdes pulando na cama. A ruiva percebe a garota na porta, mas não para de pular.

- Oi! Sou Emily Button! Cê é minha parceira de quarto? – Ela sorri.

- Anh... Sim, acho que sim. Sou Amy Fletcher. – Ela sorriu.

- Hum... Sabe, A-chan, aposto que as garotas que viviam aqui no ano passado ficavam muito nessa cama. Olhe só! As molas estão rangendo! – Ela pulou mais forte.

Amy corou violentamente.

-V-você acha que elas faziam...? – Ela corou mais ainda.

-Hãm? Bem... Pode ser. Mas eu estava pensando que elas gostavam de pular na cama que nem eu. – Ela sorriu e colocou a mão na nuca. – E você é bem taradinha, né?

- N-n-não s-sou não! – A garota jogou sua mala no quarto e começou a tirar suas roupas.

* * *

Uma limusine preta estacionou na porta do campus. Já deveria ser a segunda. Sendo que a primeira era daquela garota bonita que começou a gritar com o motorista por ele não abrir a porta rápido.

O motorista saiu e abriu a porta do passageiro, revelando a garota de pele branca, olhos azuis e cabelo escuro.

- É muito bonito. Não é, Senhorita Taylor? – O motorista sorriu para a garota.

-Sim, é muito bonito. – Ela sorriu.

- Ambra e seu primeiro dia de aula! – Uma mulher muito parecida com Ambra saiu do carro segurando uma câmera. – Sorria!

Ambra fez uma careta.

- Ah... Você a estragou! – A mulher fez biquinho.

- Mamãe, não me faça passar vergonha!

- Você ganhou uma bolsa de estudos! Meu Deus! Você sabe como isso é importante?

- Sei, sei... Vou estudar muito, prometo!

- Espero! Não fique saindo como você fazia lá em Nova York. Só permito se for com um rapaz! – Ela sorriu e entrou no carro.

- MÃE! – A garota gritou para o carro que corria para longe.

- Não se preocupe! – A mulher colocou a cabeça pra fora. – Suas malas estão no seu quarto! 213!

- "Minha mãe não parece ter a idade que tem" – Ela pensou enquanto andava. – Epa. – Ela parou. – Pra onde fica o quarto 213?

Ela colocou a mão no bolso da calça e sentiu o pequeno pendulo lá. Não podia usá-lo, tinha muita gente.

- Droga. Estou perdida. – Uma aura negra envolveu a garota.

* * *

- Maninho... Nos estamos indo pro lugar certo? – Uma garota de cabelo loiro e olhos azul-escuros perguntava para o rapaz que era estranhamente parecido com ela.

- Sim, Reneé. Eu tenho o mapa, lembra? – O garoto responder balançando o pedacinho de papel que tinha.

Mas Reneé estava estranhando que haviam andado muito, e jurava que no _site_ do internato que o caminho para o dormitório do 2º ano não era muito longe.

- Está bem, Jacques... – Ela suspirou. – Só me deixe levar minhas malas, por favor.

- Não.

- Você já está procurando o lugar, me deixe levar a mala. – Ela insistiu.

- Não.

- Então vamos parar para pedir informação.

- Não.

Jacques era não é uma pessoa teimosa, ele só se preocupava demais com a irmã. Uma garota assim não pode andar sozinha por ai.

- Então vamos parar, por favor, estou com fome.

- Tudo bem... – Ele suspirou. – Vamos naquele restaurante ali.

- Obrigada! – Ela sorriu e o acompanhou.

* * *

- Anda, Imotou-chan! – Uma mulher de cabelo prateado e olhos azuis escuros gritava com outra muito parecida com ela, mas mais frágil. – Pare de ser retardada e ande com essa mala.

- E-estou indo, Nee-chan... – Uma garotinha arfava atrás da mais velha.

_- Olha, é a nova prof.ª de inglês! – Alguém falava._

_- Natsumi Katsura, não é?_

_-Essa mesma! Olha como ela é horrenda! E aquela outra? Pra quê está usando um tapa-olho?_

_- Deve ser a irmã dela... São parecidas! A Natsumi-sensei deve ter a machucado, só pode!_

Katsura não pôde de deixar de ouvir toda a conversa, agradeceu por Mitsuki ser lenta e não poder ouvir aquilo.

- Tão olhando o quê? – Ela olhou para os alunos que cochichavam. – Querem ficar de castigo logo hoje?

- N-não, sensei! – Os alunos responderam depois de saírem correndo.

- Anh...? Nee-chan, o quê houve? – Mitsuki finalmente tinha chegado onde sua irmã estava, e estranhou o fato de dois alunos saírem correndo.

- Argh... Nada! Ande logo, ainda tenho que entregar alguns papéis!

- S-sim!

* * *

-"Damn! Damn! (Que droga! Que droga)"

Ambra ainda andava pelo campus, não tinha a menor idéia de onde ficava o seu dormitório! E toda a vez que chegava perto de alguém, eles viravam a cara. Era o esperado dos japoneses, eles não gostam muito de estrangeiros.

Ela já tinha desistido de procurar, um dia ela acha. Um dia.

Ela parou para admirar o local. Konoha não era tão frio quanto Nova York, mas ainda era um pouquinho. Janeira ainda é inverno, e logo iria chegar a primavera... O clima já estava ficando mais quentinho...

_PAM! _(**N.A: *** impacto * xD)

Ambra não havia visto nada, somente que uma bicicleta veio em sua direção.

Escuro...

_- Ela vai ficar bem, mas tenha mais cuidado quando for passear._

_- Desculpe, Shizune-sensei, é não tinha visto ela! Ela é tão branca!_

_- Não fale coisas assim de uma garota!_

- Anh... – Ela finalmente conseguiu dizer algo.

- Olhe! – Uma das vozes falou. – Ela está acordando!

Ela abriu os olhos bem devagar.

- Ei, garota. Cê ta bem? – Um rapaz falou.

Ela virou-se para ele e o encarou com uma cara feia.

-"Esse daí que me atropelou."

- Diz alguma coisa! – Ele insistiu.

- Assasino. – Ela virou-se para o outro lado da cama.

- COMO É QUE É?

- É SURDO AGORA? VOCÊ. É. UM. ASSASINO. – Ela o encarou. – QUASE ME MATOU!

A face do rapaz ficou mais calma, mais triste.

- ...Mas cê ta melhor agora? – Ele perguntou meio sem jeito.

Agora que ela tinha notado, ele era bem bonitinho.

Idiota talvez, mas bem bonito. A pele levemente bronzeada com olhos azul-celeste com o cabelo loiro bagunçado.

- "Droga, Ambra! Você não pode se apaixonar! Não pode! Ei... Pêra aí! Eu não to apaixonada por ele!" – Ela corou violentamente.

-... Cê ta legal? – Ele aproximou-se um pouco mais.

- Anh... S-sim! – Ela respondeu sentindo o rosto ainda quente.

- Tem certeza? – Ele colocou a mão em sua testa. – Você parece meio febril.

- Tenho sim! – Ela levantou-se da cama. – T-tenho que ir! Anh... Preciso achar meu quarto!

_RONC~ _(**N.A: **A barriga roncou. xD )

- Ah, você quer que eu te leve pra comer algo? – Ele a seguiu.

- Até mais, Ambra-san! Naruto-kun! – A enfermeira se despediu quando viu os jovens saindo do local.

Naruto sorriu para a jovem, enquanto Ambra não escutava nada por causa de seu batimento cardíaco.

- Não, obrigada. – Ambra virou-se tentando escapar.

- Vem, eu te levo pra comer! – Ele a rodou. – Tem um restaurante ótimo aqui no campus.

- Olha, realmente não precisa! Eu tenho que descobrir onde fica o dormitório do 2º ano e... – Ela parou. – Você sabe onde fica?

- É claro que eu sei. – Ele deu os ombros.

- Me diz, por favor! – Seus olhos começaram a brilhar.

- Não.

- Ah, please~!

- Ok... – ele deu um sorriso malandro e suspirou. – Mas só se você for comer comigo!

- Não!

- Bem, então se divirta dormindo nos bancos! – Ele tirou sua bicicleta dos arbustos e acenou.

- "Ele guarda a bicicleta nos arbusto...?" Espera! – Ela o segurou.

- Sim...? – Ele virou-se com um brilho nos olhos.

- O... O restaurante... É... Muito caro? – Ela hesitou um pouco.

- É claro que não! – Ele bagunçou o cabelo da menina. – Aqui é uma escola, não pode ser caro demais!

A garota fez bico e arrumou o cabelo.

- O-ok! Eu vou!

- Oba! Venha, suba! – Ele deu dois tapinhas no banco da bicicleta.

- Nos vamos _juntos _nisso ai...? – Ela apontou para a _bike _preta, que ainda tinha algumas folhas do arbusto.

- Que foi...? Quer ir na frente? – Ele sorriu.

- Não! – Ela corou e sentou atrás. – "Onde eu me seguro...?" – Ela olhou para o rapaz que a encarava com um sorriso zombeteiro e fechou a cara. – "Eu posso me segurar aqui." – Ela segurou uma das barrinhas da bicicleta. (**N.A: **é aquele negocinho da bicicleta que fica em cima da roda de trás? Tão sacando?)

- Tem certeza...? – Ele perguntou.

- Tenho certeza de quê? – Ela fechou a cara.

- De que quer morrer sendo tão nova?

- Eu escapei da morte uma vez, posso escapar de novo!

- Ok, então. – Ele suspirou.

Naruto tirou o pé direito do chão e começou a pedalar. Ambra lutava para não cair da bicicleta, mas estava ficando difícil, pois Naruto ia cada vez mais rápido.

- "Ele quer que eu morra?!" Vai devagar, Menino! – Ela gritou.

- Naruto.

- Charuto? (**N.A: **Não riam! xD')

- Naruto. Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto. – Ele sorriu.

- Anh... Bem, agora eu posso te processar por homicídio. – Ela deu uma gargalhada.

- Ei! Eu disse que foi um acidente!

- Sei... – Ela revirou os olhos.

- Sério. Desculpa, Taylor-san.

- "E-ele sabe meu nome... Epa. Ele _sabe _meu nome?!" Como você sabe meu nome? – Ela o encarou.

- Se segura, vou desviar.

Ambra se segurou na barra mais forte ainda, mas em vez de desviar, Naruto parou.

- Olha, eu não vou deixar você se machucar de novo. Quer, por favor, se segurar em mim? – Ele a encarou sério.

- Err... – Ela corou um pouco, mas agarrou o pescoço do rapaz. – Vamos. – Ela escondeu o rosto nas costas do loiro.

* * *

_Enquanto isso, no quarto 308 do 2º ano, feminino._

_Garrafinhas de sakês, revistas de adolescentes, cartas de baralho e dinheiro estavam espalhados no quarto._

_- Flush! – Sophie gritou mostrando as cartas. – Vamos, agora passe o dinheiro! – Ela sorriu maldosamente._

_- Bah! Quando você fica bêbada é um saco! – Himeko passou uns 1000 ienes para Sophie._

_Toc... toc... (**N.A.: **Porta batendo. :D)_

_- Waldorf-bochan? Minami-bochan? – Kurenai entra no quarto para verificar o barulho que tinha de lá. – O que foi que... AH! Isso é sakê?!_

_- É claro que é! – Sophie respondeu. – Somos maiores de idade! Quer jogar?_

_- Err... Por quê não?_

_Minutos depois, quase metade do dormitório feminino estava no quarto 308, e Sophie já estava levando uma bolada. (?)_

* * *

Os dois jovens ainda passeavam pelo imenso campus em direção do restaurante.

- Sim... Seu nome é Ambra Taylor, né? – Ele perguntou.

- É, é sim.

- Cê não é daqui, né?

- O que você acha? – Ela o encarou.

- Que você é muito 'marvada' – Cachoeirinhas começaram a escorrer do rosto do garoto.

- Calado!

- Er... Mas por que cê ta aqui?

-... Bem, eu... Ganhei uma... Bolsa... – Ela hesitou.

- Uma bolsa? – Ele parou.

- Err... Sim.

- Woww... Você é bem inteligente, ein? – Ele bagunçou novamente o cabelo da jovem. – E eu pensando que cê só era bonitinha.

- Cala a boca! – Ela tentava arrumar seu cabelo.

- É melhor você ter cuidado, o pessoal daqui adora uma estrangeirinha!

- Ah, é...? – Ela desviou o olhar. – Quer dizer que você também, né...?

- O QUÊ?! Eu não sou assim!

- Tarado.

- Tsc. Venha, chegamos! – Ela a puxou para fora da bicicleta.

- Epa. Eu vou cair! – Ela tentava sair da bicicleta rápida para não acabar indo para a enfermaria de novo.

- Vem logo!

- To indo! – Ela gritou com raiva. – "Que garoto chato! Quase me atropela, me seqüestra, me chantageia, e me assedia e nem tenta ser gentil!"

Entrando no local, Ambra se impressiona em ver a decoração oriental. Gatinhos nas prateleiras, espadas... As paredes vermelhas e as mesas baixas com umas almofadas ao redor. Existiam milhares, e milhares de pessoas dentro do recinto, mas Naruto saudou logo aquele que discutia com um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis.

- Ei, Kiba! Olha, uma estrangeirinha! – Ele apontou para Ambra.

- Se você prestar atenção, também parece um estrangeiro... Cê tem cabelo loiro e olhos claro, idiota. – Ela respondeu.

- Ah... Então tava olhando pra mim, é?

- Argh...! Calado! – Ela virou a cara. – "Ele não está completamente errado..."

- Eu to dizendo pra você não chegar perto da minha irmã, seu pulgento! – O loiro que discutia com Kiba gritou.

- Eu nem cheguei perto dela, seu louco! Eu só a segurei quando ela caiu! – Kiba parecia estar perdendo a calma.

Naruto parecia olhar a cena sem entender, e tentou separar os dois.

-"Como é que a gente senta nisso?" – Ambra nem ligava para a discussão.

Uma garotinha muito parecida com o loiro que brigava com Kiba parecia assustada e nem ao menos sabia o quê fazer.

- Maninho... – Ela esticou uma das mãos tentado deter o irmão mais velho.

- Reneé, esse garoto tentou se aproveitar de você! – Ele gritou com fúria.

- COMO É?! – Kiba tinha ficado vermelho. – EU NÃO ME APROVEITEI DELA! EU SÓ A SEGUREI!!

- EU VI VOCÊ QUASE PASSANDO A MÃO NA BUNDA DELA!

- Owwoo...! Quer dizer que você passou a mão nela, Kiba? – Naruto perguntou colocando mais lenha na fogueira.

- EU NÃO PASSEI!

- JACQUES! – A garota gritou vermelha.

- NÃO! – Ele a encarou com mais raiva ainda.

- Você não acha que isso foi longe demais...? – Ambra perguntou sem muito interesse enquanto olhava a almofada que Reneé estava sentada.

- Quem você é pra se intrometer nos assuntos dos outros? – Jacques perguntou, mas com um tom de voz mais baixo. Ele não iria brigar com uma garota.

Naruto cochichava ao Kiba algo como "Minha estrangeirinha".

- Você não deve ter percebido, mas ela está passando vergonha com isso. – Ela apontou para Reneé. – Você não pode comprar briga com todos ao seu redor sem ter alguma prova.

- M-Mas...!

- Como se senta nisso...? – Ambra perguntou para Reneé sem nem ao menos ligar para seu irmão.

- Bem... – Reneé hesitou.

- Eu _vi _ele a tocando! – Ele apontou para Kiba.

- Eu só a segurei!

- Você sentiu algo, garota? – Ambra tentava imitar o jeito que Reneé estava sentada.

- Bem, não... – Ela olhou para o irmão. – E-ela tem razão, maninho... Isso é meio vergonhoso...

O loiro suspirou e olhou a irmã.

- Desculpa. – Ele falou com um sorriso.

- Tudo bem!

- Oba! Agora vamos comer! – Kiba sentou-se na mesa.

- Você tem uma cara-de-pau, né? – Jacques encarou Kiba.

- Você me acusou de assédio, pelo menos me pague um ootoro

- Assédio é...? – Ambra olhou para Naruto que já havia se sentado e desvia seu olhar. – Essa escola tem muitos tarados.

- NARUTO?! Você assediou a menina?! – Kiba colocou a mão na boca.

- E quase me matou também. – Ambra distanciou o olhar.

- C-como...? – Reneé perguntou.

- Me atropelou.

* * *

Amy e Emily andavam pelo campus em direção ao maravilhoso restaurante que algumas alunas do dormitório tanto diziam, até que virão duas garotas completamente bêbadas entrando no local.

- Woow...! Bêbadas! Eu quero ver! – Emily puxou Amy para dentro do local.

- Emily-san, acho que não é uma boa idéia.

Emily nem havia prestado atenção nas palavras da amiga e a puxou restaurante adentro.

- Woow! Olha lá! Uma delas está brigando com uma estrangeirinha! – Emily apontou para as duas garotas morenas que discutiam.

- Por quê será...? – Amy perguntou.

- Vamos ver! – Emily se aproximou da mesa enquanto segurava Amy pelo pulso, e essa tentava fugir.

- COMO ASSIM CLICHÊ?! ESTÁ DIZENDO QUE MINHAS ROUPAS SÃO TRAPOS? – A de cabelos compridos e ondulados gritou.

- É! QUE ESTUDANDO NORMAL ANDA POR AI COM UM VESTIDO CARMIM? – A de cabelo mais curto retrucou.

- Ei, ei... Ambra-chan... Não exagere! – Um loiro tentava impedir que as duas se matassem.

- CALADO, UZUMAKI!

- Ei, ei... – Emily se dirigiu para uma garota loira de olhos azuis. – Por que elas tão brigando?

- B-bem... Essa tal de Sophie - Ela apontou para a menina de cabelos compridos. - chegou à nossa mesa e disse que nos iríamos pagar a conta delas. Então a Ambra se irritou e perguntou que ela pensa que é, e elas brigaram.

- Ah, ta... – Emily disse olhando a cena. – E quem é você?

- Anh... Reneé, prazer. – A garota sorriu. - E vocês?

- Eu sou a Emily! E essa é a minha amiguinha tarada mais muito fofinha, Amy-chan! - Emily apontou para Amy.

- EU NÃO SOU ASSIM! – Amy corou.

- Ah, é sim! – Emily respondeu.

- Ei, venham se sentar com a gente! – A outra garota bêbada de olhos verdes falou. – Sou a Himeko, sentem-se.

- Yosh! – Emily sentou-se e Amy a seguiu.

Depois de muito tempo de discussão entre as duas garotas, o dono do restaurante começou a reclamar, e acabou que ele também se juntou a briga.

- EPA! – Uma mulher de cabelos prateados abre a porta do local. – Quê que ta pegando?

- Natsumi-sama! – O dono gritou. – Esses alunos não querem pagar a conta!

- Nee-chan... Eu... – Uma garota parecida com Katsura falou.

- Só um minuto, Mitsuki-chan! – A mulher respondeu. – Quem são esses alunos?

- Somos os ganhadores das bolsas. – Ambra e Sophie disseram ao mesmo tempo. – EI! NÃO FALE COMO EU!

- Oh... Ganhadores da bolsa, né? Vocês não podem criar problemas... Então, como professora desta instituição, eu vou pagar a conta deles! Mas eu e Mitsuki vamos nos juntar.

- OBA! – Sophie deu pulinhos de alegria.

Mitsuki e Katsura sentaram-se na mesa cheia de pessoas.

- Nossa, que legal! – Ambra apontou para o tapa-olho de Mitsuki.

- É ridículo. – Sophie disse enquanto tomava um gole de sakê.

- Niguem perguntou o quê você acha, princesa. – Ambra retrucou. – Ei, garota... Mitsuki, né? Cê não tem olho?

- NÃO! É que... Bem... Ele é deficiente. – Mistuski não sabia como classificar seu olho.

- Anh... Que ano você está?

- 2º ano.

- Sério? Cê sabe onde fica o quarto 213? – Os olhos da morena brilhavam.

- Anh... Sim! É o meu quarto. – Mitsuki respondeu.

- Anh... É o meu também. – Reneé falou.

- COMO? – Ambra ficou espantada.

- Bem, vocês ganharam uma bolsa, certo? – Katsura deu uma mordida no seu ootoro. – O colégio gosta de deixar os bolsistas no mesmo quarto.

- Nossa! Isso é meio preconceituoso! – Jacques disse.

Depois de muitas palavras jogadas fora e discussões, os alunos foram para seus quartos arrumarem para arrumarem suas coisas.

* * *

- Tsunade-sama? – Katsura abre a porta do escritório de Tsunade.

- Entre, Natsumi-san. – A mulher sorriu.

- Tsunade-sama, me explique para quê a Mitsuki e os outros estão aqui. – Katsura encarou a loira.

- Bem... Você vai treiná-los. – Ela deu os ombros.

- TREINÁ-LOS? – Katsura arregalou os olhos. – Para quê?

- Você sabe para quê. A Kyubi.

Katsura sentiu o coração acelerar com aquilo. Deixar Mitsuki lutar contra um demônio era completamente contra sua natureza.

- NÃO! Eu não vou deixar isso... – Tsunade a interrompe.

- Você deveria dar mais crédito à Mitsuki. Todos que estão aqui sabem o quê está acontecendo. Eles são muito corajosos, Katsura, confie neles.

-E-eu confio neles... Eles querem salvar as pessoas disso tudo, mas... Não quer dizer que eles vão sobreviver a isso. – Katsura sentiu uma dor no coração pelo simples fato de saber que existe uma chance, mesmo que seja remota, de perder sua irmã.

- Eu sei disso, e é o que mais me dói.

* * *

_BAKA IUN! BAKA IUN! Dx'_

_Desculpem pela demora! *curva-se* Acabou que, meu professor de geografia enganou a gente, e não teve prova... ¬¬' Aquele baixinho é o demon._

_E tipo, eu SEI que a Ambra apareceu mais do que os outros! *curva-se* É que ela é minha personagem e tudo... E desde o começo eu tinha mais idéias relacionadas à ela... Mas como os pernagens foram escolhidos, eles vão aparecer MUITO mais nos próximos capítulos! :D'_

_E quero dizer algo, nem começei a ler as fichas das vilãs... ._. *Leva predada* Sem tempo, sabem? ç_ç TODO santo dia tem aula de português, e aquela professora me enche de tarefa! Ò_O QUE SACO, MLR! __

_ E gente~ Vamos ter um showzinho hoje!_

_Iun-Iun Show~!_

_(Kiryu disse para colocar o nome de Iun-chan show, mas eu acrescentei um 'iun' e ficou isso ae! 8D)_

_Iun: *com um microfone* Hello~ Amigos! 8D' Essa área vai ter pequenos avisos sobre a trama e pedidos idiotas da autora (eu) e a resposta das reviwes! *--*_

Nanetys:

_Iun: Ahaa, denada! xD' E espero que você tenha gostado do fato de Kiba e Jacques tenham tido um briga! 8D' Eu queria fazer o Jacques como um irmão mais velho muito protetor e sempre atras de sua maninhas! Espero também que você aceite que Reneé chame ele 'Maninho', acho muito difícil que irmãs chamem seus irmãos de 'maninho', mas fica muito mara! ºuº_

Moniket:

Iun_:Haha, eu adorooo de coração a Laila! *u* Ela ser mara! E não espalhe isso para todo mundo! Quero fazer disso um segredo (?), mesmo que todos já saibam! Dx' Não tenho muitas coisas pra mudar nela, e sem nenhuma dúvida, até agora. Como esse capítulo é para mostrar os mocinhos, no próximo eu coloco mais a Laila, mas eu coloquei um presente pra você no comecinho! *-* E que negócio de é esse de acampamento? ._._

fernanda s.

Iun: Ahaha, não me abrace. '-' *antisocial* Frescando! *-* Eu tipo, amei a Amy por causa disso! Tipo, eu tenho um ódio mortal pela Hinata por ela ser inocente e ainda por cima ter uns peitões! u_ú E eu gostei da Amy por ela ser inocente e ligar para peitões! (?) :D'

Yuirin:

_Iun: Hoho~! Eu surpreendi você, né? xD' É, eu também fiquei com raiva do Madara-sama por isso... *suspira*, tanto que ainda não me acustumo quando vejo nas fics escrito 'Madara', eu fico 'Ham..? Quem é esse Dadá? ._.' E só depois me lembro que ele era o Tobi-chan! xD' Ah,e.. cê tem razão... çç' É que os olhos dela são tão bonitos! " Bem, que se lasque! :D' E eu queria te perguntar algo, como o selo é quebrado e como a Natsumi refaz o selo? .-. E é, eu sabia que o nome dela era Katsura, só que eu gosto de chamá-la de Natsumi! *-*_

Ale-ann:

_Iun: Yo! :D' Você deveria dançar em quadrado, sabe? Por causa da dança do quadrado! xD' *semgraça, apanha* Sim, sim! Himeko parece com o Honay-senpai! Tipo, ela adora doces e não aparenta ter a idade que tem! Mas eu só percebi isso porquê estava lendo Ouran quando cê mandou a ficha. xD' Sim, sim... As provas já começaram... *suspira* e nem teve prova de geografia, aquele baixinho idiota! ¬¬'_

LadyMilleh:

_Bem, não se preocupe com isso, eu já tinha pensado em tudo isso para fazer a Sophie super! *-* falo sério! Na fic cê disse que ela gostava de beber, então eu pensei " Oh... Então vamos fazer que ela e Tsunade super amigas, saindo e apostando!" xD' E agora que você disse, é, realmente! Que pedofilía! O_O Bem, dane-se! xD' Madara nem vai ligar pra isso! xD'_

I. Kiryu:

_Iun: Sério? Cê tava em Paris? ºuº Cara, eu tenho ódio da França (?) ò_o Não leve isso pro lado pessoal, até mesmo eu não sei o que seria isso, mas eu odeio! xD' E Muita gente parece estar interessada na cara do Sasuke quando Emily falar de sexo! xD' Pra falar a verdade, até eu estou (?) Ahah, muitíssimo obrigada pela ajuda! Eu irei te pertubar até os fins dos tempos! *--* Bem, esse Iun-chan Show deu a déia do Iun-Iun show, fique orgulhosa!_

**Avisos:**

_Eu queria que todos que madaram uma fichas fizessem mais um favor! x_x Como a história é relacionada à fantasmas e coisas do tipo, acho que eles devem ter armas especiais! 8D' Então, quero que vocês mandem os nomes dessas armas, lembrando que já teve pessoas que mandaram as armas que suas personagens usam! Mas quem quiser, pode mudar de arma!_

_Himeko - _

_Reneé - _

_Sophie - _

_Emily - _

_Laila - _

_Amy - _

_Mitsuki - _

_Katsura -_

_Ambra - Arco / Black Cat ( Como ela ser minha personagem, criei um nome pra sua arma! ºuº Pensei assim "Se a Ambra é graciosa e suas flechas são rápidas, me lembra um gato, e como o cabelo dela é preto, Black... Black Cat" Pros no0bs que não sabem ingles, Gato Preto xD)_

_Sim, vocês devem estar pensando "Que saco, essa garota não tem mais nada pra inventar? -.-" Desculpe, é culpa dos animes de ação, no qual as armas tem nomes! *-*_

_Bem, obrigada por sua compreensão, e até o próximo capitúlo!_

_Iun~Iun_


	4. O segredo

* * *

Naruto & Cia (c) Naruto

Outros personagens (c) Meus queridos leitores

Ambra (c) Tá, ela é só minha. o.ó

* * *

_Oi galera que amo de montão! *-*_

_Desculpe a demora, mas finalmente o novo capítulo chegou! Deu umas 20 páginas no Word, então você esperaram por uma boa causa! E além do mais, acho que esse foi o capítulo mais bem escrito de toda a RP! 8D'_

_Bem, vamos à legendas:_

- Eu gosto de queijo! (Fala normal.)

" Esse capítulo tem muito palavras relacionadas a sexo! " (Pensamento. O seu no caso, por quê realmente tem muito a palavra sexo nesse cap.)

_- Meu deus! Que imoralidade!_ (No telefone.)

* * *

_Requiescat in pace_

_Cap.03 - O segredo._

Konan, depois de ser perturbada por Itachi e Pein que Laila e Demetria iriam chegar atrasadas logo no primeiro dia de aula, - e disseram que a culpa seria dela por ser a mais próxima da casa das duas e que Madara iria quebrar seu crânio se não a acordassem - saiu correndo pela grande mansão. Ela já estava ficando com raiva de tudo aquilo, se Orochimaru e Madara não exigissem tanto das duas em treinamentos, elas não estariam nesse estado deplorável.

- Laila? Demetria? – Ela as chamou enquanto abria a porta do quarto. – Já estão acordadas?

Konan revistou o pequeno cômodo com os olhos e soltou um longo suspiro. É _claro _que elas ainda estavam dormindo.

Ela se aproximou rapidamente do criado mudo ao lado da cama em que uma cabeleira castanha desarrumada estava dormindo e procurou algo em suas gavetas, depois de alguns segundos, ela tira a bela pistola 9 mm.

- Eureca! – Ela diz com um sorriso.

Com muito jeito, Konan tira a munição da arma e a devolve para sua gaveta.

- Laila! Demetria! – Ela balançou as duas. – Acordem! Tem escola hoje! Seria muito triste se vocês chegassem atrasadas, Madara não iria gostar nem um pouquinho disso!

O corpo da cama à direita, onde havia um rosto branquinho com cabelos pretos, se remexeu um pouquinho e lentamente seus olhos abriram, revelando um verde muito bonito.

- Obrigada por acordar, Laila! – Konan deu um suspiro. – Se Demetria fosse mais regulada...

- Pode deixar, Konan. – Laila abriu o guarda-roupa e tirou dois uniformes escolares. – Eu acordo a Demetria.

- Obrigada, Laila! – Konan agradeceu e foi para a porta. – Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, eu tirei a munição da arma da Demetria, então não há razão para brigarem.

Laila apenas fez um sinal com a mão de "OK". Konan suspirou e saiu do quarto se perguntando se estava fazendo realmente o certo.

Depois de ver que Konan havia ido embora, Laila aproximou-se da cama de Demetria e puxou, violentamente, o lençol que a encobria.

- Quem é o infeliz?! – Demetria, em questão de segundos, tirou da gaveta sua preciosa arma e apontou diretamente para Laila. – Vou acabar com a tua vida, ó vagabunda.

- Cale a boca, Ledet. – Foi somente o que Laila falou. – Essa arma está sem munição, se você atirar não vai ser eu que vou me machucar, se é que você me entendeu. – Ela estreitou os olhos.

- Vai te lascar, sua inútil! – Demetria jogou a arma no chão.

- Levante-se logo. É o primeiro dia de aula, mas acho que seu cérebro subdesenvolvido não consegue se lembrar disso.

Aquilo fora a gota d'água. Demetria não conseguia se segurar, e num segundo, sua mão estava na gola do pijama de Laila, a levantando do chão.

- Escute só, LoveGood, só por quê você é a _protegida _do Orochimaru, não quer dizer que tenho que aturar essa tua TPM todo santo dia! Então, por favor, para de me encher o saco e cala a tua boca! - Falando isso, Demetria a soltou, e Laila caiu no chão.

Laila simplesmente a ignorou como se nada tivesse acontecido e pegou seu uniforme.

Falar em Orochimaru lhe parecia um tabu. Ela o adiava como qualquer outro. Ódio. Era somente daquilo que ela sentia dos outros, ódio. De Demetria, de Orochimaru, de Madara, de Konan...

E até dos seus pais.

* * *

As semanas de tranqüilidade dos estudantes do Colégio interno de Konoha haviam acabado. Depois de um curto final de semana desde a mudança dos alunos à seus novos quartos, finalmente chegara o grande dia! A cerimônia de abertura aconteceria no ginásio coberto do lado oeste, e como sempre, um pobre aluno teria que fazer um discurso longo e chato, que nenhum dos outros queria ouvir. Mas por azar, ou até mesmo por sorte, a escolhida foi Emily, junto com Sasuke.

O quarto 213 estava alheio a o quê acontecia no lado de fora. Pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro, tentando chegar à lanchonete a tempo de tomar o café-da-manhã e se arrumar antes de se atrasar. Reneé e Mitsuki são pessoas que acordam bem cedo e não se importam com a aparência para demorar a se arrumarem, enquanto Ambra, preguiçosa como é, pediu gentilmente para as duas que comprassem seu café.

Depois de esperarem um pouco na fila, pegarem cada uma seus sucos de morango e uva e o café de certa pessoa, elas rapidamente subiram para o quarto. Ainda faltava um bom tempo para começar a cerimônia, e elas não se importaram em comer calmamente o café enquanto esperavam Emily e Amy.

- Café! – Ambra falou enquanto tomava um longo gole. – Como uma nova-iorquina, café faz parte do seu dia-a-dia!

Mitsuki soltou um risinho enquanto mexia em seu _lap top _cinza. Ela gostava muito de ouvir Ambra falando de Nova York, já que ela parecia muito empolgada em falar disso.

_- Sim, Jacques. – _Reneé, por outro lado, estava ocupada demais tentando acalmar seu irmão gêmeo que teimava em ligar para ela todo o dia. _– Sim. Está tudo bem. Estamos tomando café. Anham... Ah! O Inuzuka e o Uzumaki nos apresentaram mais dois amigos deles, Shikamaru e Neji._

Ambra sentiu uma veia pulsar em sua testa. Hyuuga Neji era o presidente do conselho estudantil. Ou seja, um chato. E sua última palavra com ele não foi das melhores.

- Um gigolô. – A palavra soou abafada pelo gole que ela deu.

- _OK. Ah, espere um segundo. Tem outra ligação. _– Falando isso, Reneé aperta um botão vermelho do telefone. – _Moshi Moshi*? Amy, o que houve? Ah... Sim, ela está acordada. _Ambra, é a Amy.

Ambra levantou-se vagarosamente e pegou o telefone de Reneé.

_- Cemitério Santa Luzia, sua morte é nossa alegria. – _Ouviu-se um gritinho do outro lado da linha, enquanto Reneé levava a mão aos lábios e Mitsuki se perguntava se existia realmente um cemitério desse jeito.

_- Hãm? Eu não acredito! To indo agora! – _E com muita força, ela desliga o telefone.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – Ela dizia enquanto calçava os sapatos. – Eu vou matar! Vou _matar_ a Emily!

Depois de gritar todos os palavrões que conhecia em inglês, e mais outros em português – para Mitsuki e Reneé não ouvissem – Ambra saiu como um raio azul do quarto.

- O que será que houve com a Emily e a Amy? – Reneé se perguntava.

Mitsuki nem estava ouvindo, estava grudada na tela do computador. Reneé levantou uma das sobrancelhas e apertou os olhos para ver o que tinha na tela.

E não gostou nem um pouco.

- Reneé-no-kimi, venha ver isso! – Mitsuki a chamou sem tirar os olhos da tela.

Reneé aproximou-se mais da tela.

Seu queixo tinha praticamente caído.

- Mitsuki, o quê é _isso?_

Mitsuki novamente não respondeu. Na tela, havia várias e várias janelas, algumas com reportagens e outras com fotos. Mas a mais estranha era a de um homem morto, estirado no chão. Os cabelos eram castanhos bem escuros com os olhos verdes claros e uma pele bem branca.

- Quem é...?

- É o pai da Ambra-no-kimi.

Reneé olhou assustada para Mitsuki, e essa somente consentiu com a cabeça.

- Ele morreu em um acidente de carro, e alguns dizem que foi armado, já que ele era um empresário bem famoso.

- Tem algo sobre ela? Sobre a Ambra?

- Dizia que ela estava tendo casos de esquizofrenia. Mas a mãe dela não quis levá-la ao médico.

- Nossa. – Reneé não sabia exatamente o que dizer depois de tudo isso.

- Eu pesquisei sobre o pessoal. Desculpe Reneé-no-kimi, eu sou muito ruim não sou? Fazer isso com as pessoas! – Mitsuki abaixou a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, Mitsuki. Você não fez por mal, né? – Reneé deu um sorriso doce e afagou os cabelos prateados da amiga.

- Obrigada! Mas não diga pra ninguém, por favor!

- Tudo bem.

- Obrigada... Bem, eu só achei algo muito estranho!

- Ah, é? O que foi?

- Eu estava pesquisando sobre a Sophie-no-kimi, e parece que ela também foi constatada esquizofrênica. Depois que os pais delas se separaram. – Ela fechou a janela da frente e mais outra reportagem apareceu.

Reneé começou a suar frio. Sua cabeça estava repleta de perguntas sem respostas. Até onde sabia, Mitsuki vinha de um templo, ou seja, deveria ter um forte poder espiritual. Mas até onde ela sabia? Até mesmo Reneé havia sido tachada de esquizofrênica quando morava com Maurice – seu tutor -, mas não era conhecida como os outros para sair no jornal. Esquizofrenia, a resposta rápida e fácil para denominar um médium.

- Parece que muitos dos bolsistas tiveram casos de esquizofrenia! – Continuava Mitsuki. – Naruto teve também depois da morte dos seus pais; Sasuke também teve depois da carnificina que teve na sua vila. Os únicos que parecem não ter são a senhorita, Amy-no-kimi, Emily-no-kimi, Himeko-no-kimi, Shikamaru-san, Kiba-san e Neji-san. Sendo que Neji-san e Shikamaru-san vieram de um templo, e parece que a família por parte de mãe da Emily-no-kimi vinha de um templo também.

Reneé estava começando ficar assustada. Mitsuki tinha muito raciocínio lógico e logo chegaria á resposta.

- Reneé-no-kimi, por favor, não me ache louca, mas acho que eles têm poderes espirituais! Se formos procurar nos arquivos escolares, acho que encontraremos o que precisamos! Aposto que as meninas também devem ter sofrido de esquizofrenia, ou pelo menos ter uma observação dos pais... Algo do tipo!

- Mitsuki, talvez seja coincidência. – Reneé tentava mentir, mas mentir fazia parte da vasta lista de coisas que ela era incapaz de fazer.

- Mas... A senhorita! A senhorita também?! É claro! Se eu conseguir entrar nos arquivos do colégio, quem sabe... – Mitsuki começou a teclar ferozmente o teclado, enquanto Reneé se perguntava o que deveria fazer. Mitsuki tinha uma lógica implacável e não desistiria fácil, e se ela mentisse ou fizesse uma reação muito exagerada, Mitsuki iria perceber logo de cara!

- Mitsuki... E-eu vou contar a verdade... – Reneé sentou-se na cama mais próxima e abaixou a cabeça. Se Mitsuki realmente vinha de um templo como havia contado em uma noite, certamente não iria pensar que ela estava doida. Parecia ser a pessoa certa para contar. – E-eu... bem... Eu espero que você não me chame de doida ou coisa do tipo, por favor. Você parece ser a pessoa certa. – Mitsuki estava encarando Reneé com muita curiosidade. – E eu estou farta que só possa contar essas coisas para Jacques! Então me escute, por favor!

Mitsuki concordou com a cabeça. Depois de um longo suspiro, Reneé falou:

- E acho que vejo fantasmas.

Passaram-se alguns segundos, e Reneé já estava pensando que Mitsuki estava rindo dela. Ela deu um longo suspiro e levantou a cabeça para ver se ela havia acreditado.

- Mitsuki...? – Mas o seu rosto parecia muito diferente do que esperava. Tinha um sorriso, mas um sorriso doce.

- Eu sabia! Reneé-no-kimi, você recebeu uma carta, certo? Da Tsunade-sama! – Reneé afirmou com a cabeça. – Eu também!

- S-sério?! – Em um segundo, Reneé estava em pé. – E a Natsumi-sensei?

- Ela também! – O sorriso de Mitsuki ia de uma orelha a outra. – Aposto que Todos devem ter recebido! Eu sabia! Vocês têm um forte poder espiritual! Muitos do meu templo ficariam com inveja!

Reneé sentiu o rosto em brasa. Pessoas com inveja dela por causa desse poder? As pessoas ficavam é com pena de ela ser tão desastrada enquanto seu irmão era bom em tudo. Ser elogiada desse jeito só acontecia uma vez na vida!

- O-obrigada! – Ela se curvou. – Mas... Como você sentiu esse nosso... _Poder? _Eu não sinto nada.

- Bem... É verdade, médiuns não sentem os poderes dos outros médiuns. Mas diferente de vocês, eu não posso ver os espíritos, só senti-los.

- Mesmo...?

- Sim. Mas por outro lado posso dizer quanto um poder espiritual é forte ou não. O seu é bem forte, Reneé-no-kimi! – Ela sorriu.

- Sério?! Nossa, eu... Eu agradeço muito!

- De nada!

E lá ficaram as duas conversando sobre os poderes dos seus colegas. Reneé sentiu um grande alívio com tudo isso. Ela não era a única, então?

- E você, Mitsuki? Como é o seu? – Perguntou Reneé com um largo sorriso.

- O meu...? – O sorriso de Mitsuki se foi. E pela primeira vez desde que chegou no colégio, ela tirou aquele tapa-olho branco. – Medonho.

Reneé sentiu um tremor na espinha. O olho de Mitsuki, - ao contrário do que os outros pensavam – estava lá, inteiro. O problema era que não parecia o olho dela. Enquanto um era azul claro, o outro era vermelho sangue, e na pupila havia um kanji escrito 'selamento'.

- Mas por quê...? – Reneé espremeu os olhos, tentando ver melhor, mas Mitsuki já havia colocado de volta o tapa-olho. – Por quê...?

- Foi meu irmão... É uma longa história...

* * *

As vozes dos alunos ecoavam no grande ginásio. Alguns sentados e outros em pé, conversando os mais diversos assuntos: Férias, aulas, professores bonitos... Coisas de adolescentes.

Depois de ouvir os gritos de Amy, Reneé e Mitsuki correm para ver o que acorria. Ambra havia jogado um copo d'água em Emily que ainda estava dormindo. E depois de ter seu cabelo encharcado depois de um longo dia no cabeleireiro, Emily obrigou Ambra a fazer de novo a escova. E depois de 10 min. de atraso, as cinco chegam ao ginásio, entregam Emily à Katsura – que estava vermelha de raiva por terem se atrasado e falava a cada 2 min. que iria fumar uma caixa de cigarros inteira -, e se sentam ao lado dos restantes.

- Sério?! Eu queria tanto ter visto! – Himeko estava achando uma graça a brincadeira de Ambra. – E estava fria?

- Gelada. – Ambra respondeu com um sorriso.

- Mas o cabelo da Emily ficou muito bom. – Dizia Sophie enquanto apontava para Emily que estava sentada em uma das cadeiras do palco. – Adorei os cachos. Muito bom mesmo, Ambra.

- É, eu sei. – Ambra encheu o peito. – Eu posso fazer isso com os olhos fechados!

- Já chega, Ambra. – Sophie sentiu uma gota em sua testa.

- Do que? De ser incrível?

* * *

Laila e Demetria não chegaram atrasadas como as outras, muito pelo contrário, chegaram cedo demais. A mansão de Orochimaru era longe da escola, isso é verdade, mas acordar seis horas da matina e vir com uma Ferrari realmente quebra o galho.

As duas foram encarregadas de espionar o colégio, mas de um jeito prático e sem serem notadas. "Ou seja, sem brigas; sem pichamento; sem notas excelentes, mas não tão baixas." Foram essas as palavras de Madara. Nunca chamar a atenção. "Qualquer coisa, chamem o Pein. Ele vai estar como professor."

- Aqui, LoveGood. – Disse Demetria apontando para duas cadeiras bem na pontinha.

Laila concordou e sentou-se ao seu lado. Sinceramente, Laila estava muito nervosa. Ela nunca tinha ido para a escola! O máximo era suas aulas com os professores particulares que Orochimaru arranjara para ela.

- Realmente, não sei a razão disso tudo... – Demetria começava a reclamar.

Laila tentava ignorá-la. Demetria na maior parte do tempo reclamava. "Está muito frio!", "Está muito quente!"

- Francamente... – Disse Laila.

- "Francamente" o quê?

- Hãm?! Anh... Nada não. – Ela coçou um pouco a cabeça e voltou-se para frente.

Demetria ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e soltou um "Francamente digo eu..."

- "Ah! Calem a boca!"

- Mas o quê...? – Laila começou a procurar aquela voz. – "Não vai me dizer que ela..."

Os olhos verdes passearam pelo grande ginásio. Ela procurou pela quinta fileira. Não, não estava.

E se fosse na quarta? Não, também não.

Na terceira? Não.

Segunda? Negativo.

Primeira...?

- Só pode ser brincadeira! – Laila gritou, e todos os alunos da 5º e da 4º fileira a encararam. Demetria levou a mão à testa e fingiu que não a conhecia.

Laila percebeu que todos a encaravam e sentou-se, mas sem tirar os olhos _dela. _Ela não tinha dúvidas, o cabelo, os olhos... A única diferencia era que estava mais velha, mas com certeza era ela.

* * *

- Ei, saquem só! – Disse Kiba depois de alguns minutos. – Esse daqui é o Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara. – Ela apontou para um rapaz sério, de pele branca e cabelos ruivos.

- "ZOMG! Ele não tem sobrancelhas!" – Foi a primeira coisa que passou na cabeça de Ambra.

- "Ele faz parte de alguma gangue?*" – Pensou Himeko colocando o dedo no queixo.

- Anh... Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, Gaara-san! – Mitsuki curvou-se e deu um sorriso doce. – Espero que sejamos amigos!

Gaara corou um pouquinho e murmurou um "obrigado" tímido.

- Oh! Essa polidez da Mitsuki é tão fofa! – Himeko a abraça. – Eu quero te adotar~

* * *

Depois de alguns minutos, a grande cerimônia começa. Tsunade dá as boas-vindas aos novos estudantes e deseja sorte para alcançarem seus desejos.

Depois de um curto – e intimidador – discurso de Katsura – desejando não ter que quebrar os dedos de certas pessoas se tirarem notas baixas _e_ que ficam enchendo o saco da sua irmã – foi a vez de Emily fazer seu tão esperado discurso, e ela parecia muito alegre.

Alegre demais.

- Nesse magnífico dia... – Ela começa – onde a neve cai graciosamente...

Os alunos se ajeitavam nas cadeiras tentando achar uma posição agradável para dormir. Outros apenas ignoravam e conversavam mais com os colegas. E alguns meninos comentavam em como Emily era bonitinha.

- Nos, novos estudantes, iremos começar uma nova fase em nossas vidas. Durante nossa vida escolar, iremos definir objetivos e os alcançaremos nos estudos e nos esportes... – Ela dizia seriamente.

- Wah... Quem diria que o discurso da Emily seria tão chato! – Comentou Himeko enquanto se escorava em Mitsuki.

-... E nos iremos trabalhar duro pare termos _SEXO._ – Ela fez soar as últimas palavras mais altas.

Jiraya cai da sua cadeira, enquanto Tsunade cospe a água que tinha acabado de tomar. Alguns alunos soltaram um sonoro "QUÊ?!", enquanto o grupinho de rapazes que diziam que Emily era bonita soltou um "INCRÍVEL!".

Kiba tampou os ouvidos de Reneé, e Naruto repetiu o mesmo com Ambra. Mas quando Gaara tomou coragem para tampar os de Mitsuki, Katsura já estava lá colocando um par de fones de ouvidos com o volume extremamente alto.

- Nos iremos ter uma _VIDA SEXUAL_ apropriada para colegiais. – Ela continuava. – Eu sou a nova representante dos estudantes, Emily Button.

- ALGUÉM A PARE! – Gritava Shizune enquanto socorria a diretora.

- Por outro lado, meu hobby é falar de sexo, e meu conselho para as principiantes é : "Abram suas pernas em forma de M."

Nesse momento, Sasuke surge e a agarra pela cintura, tentando tirá-la de lá. Mas o estrago já estava feito.

- MEU DEUS! – Amy se levantou. – ELES VÃO FAZER... AQUILO!

Sasuke sentiu seu rosto em brasa, e abriu a boca para falar algo...

- TÁ DOIDA?! – Emily gritou. – E-ELE PODE SER GATO, MAS NÃO SOU TÃO FÁCIL ASSIM!

Depois de se tocar o que tinha falado, Emily ficou tão vermelha quanto Sasuke. Ela virou-se para ele e percebeu que ele a encarava, e ficou mais vermelha ainda.

Naruto soltou um "Fiu Fiu", mas foi cortado pelo cotovelo de Ambra.

- COF! COF! – Pein tentou amenizar o clima. – Aposto que todos ficaram com orgasmo depois de tudo isso, ein?

- Seu retardado! – Katsura lhe deu um soco. – Pare de falar idiotices!

Emily e Sasuke aproveitaram o momento para descerem do palco e se juntarem com os outros.

- Desculpe, Katsura-chan...

- "KATSURA-CHAN! Ele a chamou de Katsura-chan!" – Os alunos tinham entrado em estado de choque. – "Ele quer morrer! Ele _vai_ morrer!"

Katsura deu um sorriso malvado e falou:

- Eu não aceito suas desculpas, Pein-kun. Você terá que me pagar o almoço. – Ela puxou sua orelha e o tirou do palco.

O queixo de Demetria parecia que ia sair da sua cara, enquanto Laila balançava a cabeça negativamente.

Aquele ano não seria nada normal.

* * *

Depois de Tsunade acalmar todos e da cerimônia acabar, estava na hora de todos irem para suas aulas. O quê seria bem difícil por que aquele campus era realmente muito grande, e existiam muitos prédios e pessoas podiam se perder facilmente ali. Mas por sorte os rapazes já sabiam onde ficava cada lugar, - e Gaara não precisava de ajuda por ter uma memória fotográfica muito eficiente – então eles chegaram rapidamente à suas salas.

_Pista de corrida do lado noroeste. Prof.º Hatake. Turma 3-A_

Prof.º Hatake Kakashi era conhecido por ter uma dupla personalidade. Se chegasse atrasado para suas aulas, ele lhe comia vivo! Se você não fosse bem em suas provas físicas ele brigava com você. Mas adorava seus alunos e todo ano escolhe um pobre coitado para dar um apelido de mau gosto.

- Vamos! – Ele gritava. – DEIXEM DE SER LESADOS E CORRAM!

- Hum... Eu já vi isso em um mangá. – Dizia Himeko para Sophie enquanto corriam. – Em vários, na verdade.

- O quê? Dupla personalidade?

- Sim! Se ele fosse de um mangá, acho que poderíamos chamá-lo de... Ah! BLACK KAKASHI!

Himeko soltou uma grande gargalhada, enquanto Sophie rolava os olhos.

- Muito bem! – Disse Kakashi. – Aposto que a _princesa _deva ter um porte atlético muito bom, não? Que tal o clube de natação?

- CLUBE DE NATAÇÃO?! – Os olhos de Himeko brilharam. – Oh, Black-Kakashi! Você é incrível!

- _Por favor_ – Kakashi pediu. – Não me chame assim...

* * *

_Prédio do lado sudeste. Prof.ª Natsumi. Turma 2-A_

- Muito bem, alunos! – Disse Katsura batendo palmas. – Vamos começar com os lugares...

- Anego*! – Ambra levantou a mão. – Eu posso sentar _longe_ do Naruto? - Ela estreitou os olhos e encarou o loiro, e esse estava com cachoeirinhas nos olhos.

- Não, senhorita Taylor. – Uma veia pulsava na testa de Katsura. – E não me chame de anego!

- Por que eu não posso, anego? – Ambra levantou novamente o braço.

- Porque não.

- Anego! – Dessa vez foi Emily. – Você é mulher?

- Claro, oras.

- Você respira?

- Sim.

- Você quer ir pra cama com o Pein-sensei?

- Sim... Opa, quer dizer, NÃO! – A turma toda cai em risada enquanto Katsura fica mais vermelha que um tomate. – CALEM A BOCA! VAMOS FAZER LOGO O MAPA!

- SIM, ANEGO!

Depois de alguns minutos jogados fora tentando convencê-los a pararem com "anego" e ajeitando os lugares, a aula finalmente começa.

- Ó, Anego! – Ambra levanta a mão novamente. – Eu sei que eu pedi pra sentar longe do Naruto, mas por que tão longe da frente?

- Porque foi você que começou com isso de "anego".

- Mas... Onee-chan... Quero dizer, Anego... Desculpe! Natsumi-sensei, não seria melhor a Ambra-no-kimi ficar na frente? E se ela não enxergar bem? – Mitsuki falou.

- Oh, imotou-chan! – Katsura sorri. – Pode me chamar de Onee-chan ou como você quiser!

- Epa! – Kiba levantou a mão. – Quer dizer que ela pode te chamar de anego e a gente não?

- Pois é! – Emily falou. – Isso é armação!

- Ah, Senhor! Querem fazer o favor de ficarem quietos e...

- "Atenção! Atenção!" – O rádio anunciava. – "Por favor, todos os bolsistas, compareçam imediatamente na diretoria."

- Argh... Vocês terão que sair, ein? – Katsura solta um sorriso maldoso. – Que pena... Bem, SAIAM DA MINHA SALA!

Os jovens se levantaram em um pulo e saíram correndo – alguns quase caindo - da sala. Passaram pela pista de corrida do colégio e Sophie, Himeko e Neji juntaram-se a eles depois de um longo discurso de Kakashi sobre como os alunos deveriam tomar muito cuidado com suas relações sexuais e sempre usar camisinha, e ele de vez em quando olhava para Emily e Sasuke.

Depois de passarem pelo grêmio estudantil, finalmente chegaram à grande sala azul de Tsunade.

- A senhora nos chamou, Tsunade-sama? – Perguntou Sophie enquanto entrava.

A diretora abriu um largo sorriso e balançou positivamente a cabeça.

- Chamei. Queiram me acompanhar, por favor.

Os ombros de Sophie caíram, enquanto Ambra soltava um longo suspiro. As duas não eram feitas para correr tanto assim.

- Quer dizer que vamos ter que andar mais ainda? – Reneé Perguntou. Ela já estava se vendo deitada na cama de seu quarto tentando "recuperar as energias".

- Ah, não! Pedi á Jiraya para trazer um transporte. Sabem, meu jovens – Ela falava enquanto o grupo descia as escadas -, aqui os alunos podem ter carros e qualquer coisas que quiserem, menos drogas, e até temos carrinhos para alugar. Vocês sabem, aqueles carrinhos de golfe...

- _Pense numa mulher para esbanjar dinheiro... _– Himeko cochichava para Mitsuki, e essa só concordava envergonhada com a cabeça.

Depois de descerem alguns pequenos lances de escadas – e de escutarem Tsunade falar sobre como o colégio é maravilhoso – encontraram Jiraya dormindo em um carrinho de golfe branco de vários acentos.

- _Acorde! Psiu! Jiraya! _– Sussurrava Tsunade para o marido que apenas murmurava palavras estranhas. - _Jiraya!_ "Droga, vou ter que usar minha arma secreta!"

Enquanto Jiraya roncava que nem um motor de carro, os estudantes foram se sentados nos pequenos bancos brancos do carrinho.

- Jiraya? – Tsunade tentou mais uma vez. – Eu estou grávida.

No mesmo instante que ela falou a última palavra, Jiraya levantou-se como um raio e a agarrou pelos ombros.

- COMO É QUE É?! DE QUEM?! AH, NÃO! TSUNADE NÃO FAÇA ISSO! – Ele gritava enquanto balançava a esposa.

As sobrancelhas loiras da jovem diretora se juntaram, como numa expressão de dor e raiva. Ela era jovem ainda, fazia tempo que estava casada e tinha um ótimo emprego. Era claro que era brincadeira, mas bem que ela gostaria que não fosse. Antes de tudo o que era, Tsunade era uma mulher, e como uma, sempre sonhou em construir uma pequena família.

- Eu estava brincado, seu bode! – Ela soltou-se das mãos do marido. – Dirija essa banheira!

Jiraya simplesmente obedeceu. Ficou calado a maior parte do tempo observando Tsunade fungar de vez em quando. "O que eu fiz?" Ele se perguntava.

Depois de alguns minutos, eles pararam na imponente biblioteca. Tinha uma bela arquitetura gótica* como o restante do colégio. As paredes eram de um tom de avelã que fazia um bonito contraste com o telhado preto.

O grupo entrou na grande biblioteca. Logo que entraram a bibliotecária foi ao encontro dos demais.

- Diretora! – Ela sorriu. – É sobre aquele assunto?

- É sim, Michyo. Está tudo pronto, certo? – A loira respondeu.

- Sim, senhora.

Michyo era um boa pessoa. Era meio atrapalhada e usava um óculos fundo-de-garrafa, mas nela ficava muito bonito por causa de sua franja ruiva que teimava em cair em seus olhos.

Os estudantes se entreolharam imaginando o que seria "aquele assunto".

Logo eles estavam andando pelos vastos corredores. Ambra que percebia tudo com seus olhos, observou o quê Michyo tinha nos braços.

- Quando é? – Ela perguntou.

- Anh? – Michyo virou-se.

- O casamento. – Ambra falou. – Quando é?

- Ah! – Michyo apertou a revista de noivas contra o peito. – Em junho.

- Junho é um ótimo mês para casamentos! – Disse Mitsuki se intrometendo na conversa.

- Ah, é? Por quê? – Himeko perguntou.

- É que o mês junho* vem da deusa Hera da mitologia grega ou Juno na romana. Era a deusa dos casamentos e da fertilidade. – Mitsuki respondeu.

- E dizem que quem se casa no mês de junho terá um casamento longo e duradouro. – Reneé a completa.

Os garotos se afastaram da conversa. _Mulheres_, eles pensavam, _com essas coisas de casamentos e filhos... Pior que o inferno._

De vez em quando havia alguns poucos alunos que iam estudar no primeiro dia de aula. Até que todos os vestígios de estudantes foram apagados quando pararam na sessão reservada da biblioteca.

- Aqui, certo? – Tsunade perguntou.

- S-sim! – Michyo respondeu. – É só pegar os cartões e passar.

- Que cartões são esses? – Sasuke pergutou.

Michyo abriu em uma das páginas de sua revista e tirou um bolo grande de cartas e os entregou a Tsunade. A diretora colocou todos os envelopes em cima de uma mesa e os espalhou, revelando os nomes escritos.

- Bem – Ela começou – Cada um deverá pegar o envelope com seu nome e abrir.

Todos obedeceram as ordem da diretora. Cada um abriu seu respectivo envelope que dentro havia um cartão branco e vermelho com números escritos neles.

- Número 01? – Naruto perguntou. – Há! Sou o líder!

Kiba rolou os olhos.

- Eu sou o 02? – Ele falou. – Não! Quero ser o 01!

- Calem a boca! – Ambra disse. – E eu que sou o 13?

- Número 04. – Sophie disse sem muito interesse.

- Número da morte*~ – Himeko fez uma cara de medo.

- Calada!

- Vocês vão ter muito tempo pra discutir os números... – Jiraya disse. - _Melhor que o meu! Na minha época eu era o 24._

- Bem... – Tsunade tossiu. – Vamos a quê interessa.

A diretora virou-se para uma das estantes de livros e pegou um livro velho com uma capa vermelha desbotada. O abriu. Mas invés de página havia um aparelho de passar cartão. Ela remexeu no bolso e pegou seu próprio cartão e passou na máquina.

- Eu também fiquei com medo na primeira vez.

* * *

_Alguns anos atrás. __John F. Kennedy Internacional Airport.*_

_- Volte logo, Laila! – Uma garotinha de cabelos curtos e pretos falava. Tinha um vestidinho azul-bebê com botinhas felpudas marrons. _

_- Tudo bem, prima, eu volto rapidinho! – Laila respondeu enquanto corria para alcançar os pais no portão de embarque. Suas botas pretas faziam um barulho engraçado no chão, fazendo as duas rirem._

_- Até mais, Laila!_

_- Até mais, Ambra!_

* * *

O quê será essa surpresa de Tsunade? Quer dizer que Laila e Ambra são parentes? E que surpresa! Um novo personagem?! Como isso afetará a vida amorosa de Naruto?

_

* * *

_

**Iun-Iun Show!**

_

* * *

_

Notas:

_"Moshi Moshi" Reneé – "Alô" em japonês._

_"Ele faz parte de uma gangue?" Himeko. – No Japão, os deliquentes ( ou yankees) costumam raspar as sombrancelhas. As meninas que fazem parte de gangues de ladies costumam raspar a sombrancelha e usar saias compridas._

_"Anego" Ambra – Jeito antigo de irmã mais velha. É usado para se falar de uma mulher que faz parte da Yakuza ou de uma gangue._

_"Junho" – Vem da deusa Juno. Representada pelo pavão. Era deusa da fertilidade e dos casamentos._

_"Número da morte" Himeko – No Japão e na China, o número 4 é o número da morte por seu jeito de falar parecer com a palavra "morte" (shii), mas seus kanjis são diferentes._

_"F. Kennedy Internacional Airport" – Aeroporto da cidade de Nova Iorque. É atualmente o aeroporto mais movimentado do mundo, e vários aviões de 11 de setembro foram roubados de lá._

* * *

_Entrevista Super-especial! _

_Nº 1 – Uzumaki Naruto. Posto: Tropa de choque._

_Iun: Hoje, vamos entrevistar o nosso loiro favorito! Sim senhoras! Naruto Uzumaki._

_Fãns: AHHHH! *-*_

_Naruto: Oi. ^^'_

_Iun: Bem, Naruto. Fale um pouco de você. Aonde você nasceu?_

_Naruto: Em Konoha. ._._

_Iun: E seus pais?_

_Naruto: Mortos. ç.ç Fui criado pela aquela velha coroca e aquele tarado caduco._

_Iun: Ah... Problema seu! 8D' _

_Naruto: A culpa é sua!_

_Iun: F*da-se! u.ú_

_Naruto: Garotas não devem falar isso! o.ó_

_Iun: Ta... ¬¬' Bem, como a chegado do **** afetou você? _

_Naruto: Aquele filho-de-uma-p*ta! Ele acabou comigo! Caramba!_

_Iun: Ta, tanto faz! ¬¬' E no grupo, qual a sua posição?_

_Naruto: Faço parte da tropa de choque! 8D'_

_Iun: Nossa... -.-' _

_Naruto: ¬¬'_

_Iun: Você começa a comer de que jeito?_

_Naruto: Que? Que tipo de pergunta é essa? o.ó_

_Iun: Só responda! ¬¬'_

_Naruto: Aff. Começo pela comida que não gosto. Caramba._

_Iun: Só pobre responde assim! 8D'_

_Naruto: ¬¬'_

_Iun: Sim, você sabia que se sua mão for maior que sua cara é sinal de baixa inteligência? :3'_

_Naruto: Ah, é...? *__coloca a mãe na cara__ *_

_Iun: 8D' *__bate na cara dele*__ LOSER!_

_Naruto: AI! ç.ç Sim, de qualquer forma, eu tenho baixa inteligência?_

_Iun: Hehe. Coloca de novo pra eu ver. 8D'_

* * *

_Oi, gente! Desculpa pela demora! *chora* Eu realmente estava sem tempo pra escrever, mas só faltava um restinho quase que insignificante! Bem, a fic vai ser betada pela Lady Muder, mas como ela está off nesses últimos dias, não deu pra betar, então revisei sozinha... ç.ç_

_Ah! Alguém aqui já leu Vampire Diaries?! Né mara? 8D' Aquele Damon é muito gostoso! *-* Vai lançar dia 22 desse mês às 21h na quinta! Tão lendo? 22 desse mês, às 21h na quinta-feira!_

_E convido à todos a visitarem meu site: w w w . k e e k i - s . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m (retirem os espaços. º3º)_

_Bjsnãomeligaacobrar_

_I~I_


End file.
